


Пустошь

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Case Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, References to Addiction, References to Drugs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда рушится все остальное, остается работа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустошь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WASTE LAND](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548033) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> Бета: Тигра  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Ссылка на всю серию: http://archiveofourown.org/series/21699  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/548033  
> От автора: АУ в вопросе развода Лестрада и измены его жены - здесь все это случалось раньше, чем в сериале. И, учитывая выход 3-го сезона - АУ по отношению к семье Холмсов.  
> Вторая часть серии.

 

_Март-апрель 2008_

 

Шутки о людях, которые проводят долгие недели, отдыхая и бездельничая, но всем рассказывают, что работали, прекратились, когда Лестрад спустил собак на третьего шутника в команде.

Суперинтендант Робинсон выдавил кислую улыбку, когда Лестрад зашел к нему в кабинет.

– Как все было?

– Холодно и мокро. Но идея захватить с собой старые дела оказалась полезной: некоторые из них можно сейчас снова открыть. Они умные ребята.

– Сможешь обосновать расходы на это?

«Когда все свелось к деньгам?» – устало подумал Лестрад, но вслух ответил:

– Да.

– Тогда займись этим, и я подпишу все бумаги.

– Спасибо, сэр. Я так понимаю, пока меня не было, вам тут пришлось нелегко?

– Определенно. И от твоего сержанта с его больной спиной, которую всегда прихватывает, когда у нас запарка, не было никакой помощи. Но поскольку он сговорился со своим доктором, который спокойно выдает ему больничные, мы ничего не можем поделать. Временный контракт сержанта Далкерс, которая была на замене, истекает в воскресенье. Хотел бы я сохранить ее, но у нас нет на это денег.

– А что насчет детектива-инспектора Ферриса? – спросил Лестрад.

– Он вне опасности, но с ногой у него все плохо. Скорее всего, он проведет на больничном не один месяц. По крайней мере, они взяли того ублюдка. Мы в три раза превысили лимит. Сможешь взять на себя его дела?

Лестрад утвердительно промычал, чего от него и ожидали. Он, не моргнув глазом, избавился бы от своего сержанта, но если тот уйдет сейчас, то Салли Донован из-за ее молодости и неопытности все равно не отдадут его должность. А вот в следующем году, когда Уоррингтону, возможно, позволят досрочно уйти на пенсию, у Салли будет шанс. Особенно если Лестрад заручится поддержкой Робинсона.

* * *

Поскольку сразу три дела Лестрада в скором времени должны были рассматриваться в суде, его два дня почти без перерыва натаскивал государственный прокурор, у которого еще молоко на губах не обсохло. Однако он казался вполне толковым, и Лестрад надеялся на лучшее. В итоге до дела о пропавших бездомных руки у него дошли только к четвергу.

– Пропавшие бездомные точно имеются, но мы не знаем, сколько именно, – доложила детектив-констебль Донован без особого энтузиазма, поскольку подобные дела никак не помогали строить карьеру.

–  Хотя бы по предварительным прикидкам? – нетерпеливо спросил Лестрад.

– Четырнадцать, в которых мы уверены. Но мы установили имена, под которыми их знали другие бездомные, только пятерых из них, – осторожно взглянув на него, сказала Донован. – Пропажу еще одиннадцати мы пытаемся подтвердить. Еще три части тела были найдены.

– От первого тела?

– Нет, все принадлежали разным людям. По заключению патологоанатома, они могли быть бездомными.

– Отлично, – вздохнул Лестрад. – Мы знаем что-нибудь о том, где и когда они могли пропасть?

– Нет, только то, что они вообще пропали. И что они не были ни дома, ни у родных, если те у них были, ни в больницах, ни в моргах.

– Новые части тел были найдены на нашей территории?

– Нет, разбросаны на участке от Барнса до доков в Блэкволле[1]. Но местные обещали нам помочь.

– Что криминалисты сказали об этих останках? – спросил Лестрад, взмахом руки созывая остальных детективов и технического специалиста на совещание.

При этом он сделал мысленную заметку навестить Шерлока, когда у него будет время.

Шерлок долго не открывал, и нетрудно было догадаться, почему. Лестрад поджал губы.

– Если я зайду и найду наркотики при тебе или в доме, мне придется тебя арестовать. Есть дело. Большое, даже огромное. Но раз ты употребляешь, я не могу тебя использовать. Я не буду заходить внутрь, а ты спустишь в туалет свои запасы. Избавься от них и всего, что ты используешь. Через четыре дня я приду, чтобы взять у тебя мочу на анализ. Если результат будет положительный, я больше никогда к тебе не обращусь. Это понятно?

Шерлок покачнулся.

– Я просто…

– Я знаю, – ответил Лестрад, резкость которого сменилась недовольством. – Бога ради, Шерлок, тебе надо было потерпеть всего три дня.

– Это целая вечность.

– Тогда следующие четыре дня покажутся тебе просто невыносимыми. Иди и уничтожь свои запасы. Мы убедились в том, что четырнадцать бездомных пропали без вести, и имеем еще одиннадцать возможных исчезновений. Также мы нашли еще три части разных тел.

При других обстоятельствах изменения в Шерлоке, вызванные этими словами, выглядели бы очень забавно.

– Стой! Подожди, не уходи! Я это сделаю. Тогда ты мне все расскажешь, ты должен!

Лестрад сказал себе, что удержался бы, непременно удержался бы, если бы в глазах Шерлока не появилась такая надежда.

– Хорошо. Мы поговорим за обедом. Который ты съешь, не ноя и не споря.

– Зависит от того, что мы будем есть, – прищурился Шерлок.

– Клянусь, ты хуже ребенка. Я видел тайский ресторан в конце улицы. Ты платишь.

– Почему? – возмутился Шерлок.

– Потому что ты уже доставляешь мне кучу неудобств, а мы еще даже не начали работать вместе. Прими душ после того, как все уничтожишь – я отсюда чую, как от тебя несет.

– Это всего лишь…

– Не хочу этого знать, – торопливо перебил его Лестрад

– Эксперимент. Я собирался сказать «эксперимент», – негодующе заявил Шерлок. – Тебе лучше зайти.

– Нет, пока ты не вычистишь квартиру.

– Ты можешь отвернуться, пока я…

– Ничего не говори. Боже, я офицер полиции, который предпочитает пообедать, а не арестовывать тебя, но не советую испытывать удачу.

– Тогда иди и купи чай, молоко и печенье.

В ответ на это Лестрад вытянул руку, на которую Шерлок уставился с легким удивлением.

– Что?

– Деньги, – терпеливо сказал Лестрад. – Я не собираюсь спонсировать ни твои увлечения, ни что-либо еще.

– С Майкрофтом это срабатывает, – философски заметил Шерлок.

Лестрад заставил себя никак не реагировать на это имя. Он еще не настолько опустился.

– Отдашь мне деньги, когда я вернусь, – сказал он и ретировался.

* * *

Остаток марта и часть апреля Майкрофт провел, летая по миру как спятивший волан. Несколько раз он просыпался утром и не сразу вспоминал, на каком языке должен сегодня думать.

Впрочем, такой ритм жизни имел свои преимущества: у Майкрофта не оставалось времени, чтобы жалеть о поспешных решениях, которые он принял относительно своей личной жизни.

Он поместил Грегори под пятый уровень наблюдения, пока тот работал с Шерлоком. Чтение отчетов об этом он поручил Антее. Если Грегори будет грозить опасность, люди Майкрофта вмешаются, в остальном же он жил, как обычно.

Шерлок был очень настойчив в своем желании порвать с ним все связи, и впервые в жизни Майкрофт пытался выполнить это желания. После мучительных раздумий и самокопаний он понизил уровень наблюдения за Шерлоком также до пятого – этого было достаточно, чтобы всегда знать, где находится его брат, но и только. Большего и не требовалось. Конечно, Майкрофт не мог не хотеть знать больше, но ему приходилось мириться со сложившейся ситуаций, как и со всем остальным.

Он был удивлен, поняв, как ему не хватает брата. На острове они с Шерлоком впервые, после отъезда Майкрофта в Пемброк, провели вместе столько времени относительно долго и мирно. Правда, расстались они по обыкновению плохо, но этого следовало ожидать. Возможно, когда-нибудь Майкрофту удастся научиться нормально общаться с Шерлоком. Но вряд ли скоро.

О Грегори Лестраде он вообще не думал. Или, по крайней мере, останавливал себя каждый раз, когда начинал о нем думать. Он не терпел слезливых терзаний о неразделенной любви, особенно своих собственных.

* * *

_Май–октябрь 2008_

Лестрад знал, что его команда гадает, что, черт побери, с ним творится. Он и сам хотел бы это знать. Он давным-давно научился контролировать свои эмоции, однако сейчас его темперамент снова начал проявлять себя в крайне неподходящие моменты.

В те редкие моменты, когда он был дома – неизменно один – и одиночество становилось невыносимым, он пытался убедить себя наладить личную жизнь, но безуспешно.

Он так долго состоял в моногамных отношениях, что все изменилось, и не в последнюю очередь он сам. Лестрад чувствовал себя старым и отставшим от жизни. Он вычеркнул клубы из мест для знакомства с потенциальными любовниками, когда арестовал того, с кем пришел на свидание, за распространение наркотиков. Пабы для традиционных парочек наводили на него уныние: женщины там были или слишком молоды и пьяны, или слишком нуждались во внимании. В гей-пабах ему было чуть комфортнее, и он даже потискался с парой мужчин, но, как бы смешно и нереально это звучало, он хотел большего, чем пара минетов в переулке, пахнувшем мочой и пивом. Ни один из мужчин, снизошедших до того, чтобы познакомиться с ним, не вызывал у него улыбку. Не говоря уже о том, что ни один из них не был Майкрофтом.

Лестрад пообещал себе, что еще попробует найти себе кого-нибудь. Ну, а до этого его правая рука будет находиться под постоянной угрозой вывиха или растяжения. Он язвительно подумал, что ему следовало последовать примеру своего сержанта и попробовать взять пару недель больничного, пока его рука не придет в норму.

* * *

Лето и осень выдались напряженными даже без «рабочих» проблем, которые доставлял Шерлок, – они были отдельной историей. С учетом всего этого команда Лестрада, за исключением Салли, приняла Шерлока довольно нормально. Салли же называла его «фриком», и это в лучшем случае. Тот факт, что Шерлок практически не замечал ее присутствия, даже когда она ругалась с ним, не помогал им наладить отношения.

Поскольку его личная жизнь напоминала пустошь, Лестрад потерял счет часам, которые он провел с Шерлоком на улице в свое свободное время, пытаясь выяснить личности пропавших бездомных. Несколько человек, судя по всему, исчезли в районе Юстона[2]. Еще пять частей тела были найдены – две принадлежали уже известным жертвам. Единственным, что их объединяло, было обилие татуровок и то, что их хранили в морозилке, прежде чем выбросить в Темзу.

Наиболее раскрепощенные члены команды стали называть убийства «делом рук каннибала» и обсуждали, были ли съедены остальные части трупов. Однако они старались, чтобы их не услышал Лестрад, чье чувство юмора, казалось, исчезло, пока он был в командировке.

Те пропавшие, чьи личности они все же смогли установить, были разного возраста, от подростков до пожилых людей, обоих полов и различных рас. Большинство из них были наркоманами или алкоголиками, или и теми, и другими. Среди них имелись и подростки, сбежавшие от родителей, приемных семей или детских домов, и бывшие военные, и разведенные мужчины, чья жизнь пошла по наклонной, когда они ушли из дома, и женщины, которых били мужья или любовники.

Лестраду казалось, что чем больше они узнавали, тем меньше знали о том, что происходило. И меньше всего – о том, что именно случилось с пропавшими. Некоторые из них были легкой добычей, но других он скорее назвал бы хищниками.

К сожалению, поскольку общий уровень убийств в Лондоне вырос на тринадцать процентов, на дело пропавших бездомных невозможно было выделить столько людей, сколько требовалось.

* * *

Когда стало ясно, что время идет, а по расследованию дела Архива в Хендроне ему никто ничего не сообщает, Лестрад набрался храбрости и попытался связаться с Майкрофом. Для этого использовал единственный номер, который был ему известен, – номер якобы кабинета Майкрофта в Министерстве транспорта.

– Прощу прощения, но мистер Холмс в данное время недоступен. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? – спросила секретарша, ответившая на звонок.

Лестрад даже восхитился тем, что она умудрилась вложить в свои слова искреннюю заинтересованность.

– Нет. Вы можете передать ему срочное сообщение?

– Конечно, сэр.

До Лестрада запоздало дошло, что он не мог сказать прямо, что ему было нужно, не говоря уже о том, что высказать Майкрофту все, что хотел.

– Пожалуйста, передайте ему, что Грег интересуется, было ли исправлено золотое сечение. Это срочно.

– Да, сэр. Вы оставите свой номер?

Антея перезвонила ему в течение часа.

– Мистер Холмс просит прощения за то, что не может с вами переговорить. Я занимаюсь расследованием, и пока что у меня нет информации. Однако вы должны это понять, поскольку, из-за необходимости соблюдать осторожность, дело движется медленнее, чем мы полагали вначале.

Лестрад минут десять расспрашивал ее, пока не убедился, что она действительно знала, что делала, и ничего от него не скрывала. По крайней мере, он был в этом почти уверен. Она проводила это расследование в полной тайне ‒ Лестрад не слышал о нем ни единого слуха.

‒ Я был бы признателен за ежемесячные отчеты. От вас, ‒ намеренно выделив последнее предложение, сказал он.

К черту мистера Холмса и его недоступность.

— Конечно, сэр.

* * *

_Ноябрь 2008_

Заведующий Хранением улик офицер, мрачный тип и в лучшие времена, сообщил Лестраду, что улика, которая присутствовала на фотографиях пустоши, к ним не поступала. В то же время новичок-криминалист утверждал, что точно забирал ее и отправлял в хранилище.

Лестрад с упавшим сердцем вспомнил, что вчера, когда была найдена улика, о которой шла речь, дул сильный ветер. И, тем не менее, он готов был биться об заклад, что в пропаже кусочка бумаги, найденного на месте преступления, виновата была не природа. Правда, Лестраду трудно было представить, как надпись «Угадай, кто?», сделанная фиолетовым фломастером, и, похоже, рукой ребенка, могла помочь раскрыть дело бездомных, которые продолжали находиться по частям. Он отвлекся от Шерлока на пять минут. На пять чертовых минут.

— Завтра возвращайся туда, как только рассветет, и проверь, не унесло ли ее ветром, ‒ пробормотал Лестрад, крутя головой, чтобы снять напряжение в шее и плечах.

‒ Ну, я же не могу подбирать весь бумажный мусор на месте преступления разом, ‒ проныл в свое оправдание криминалист.

Лестрад оставил его в нежных объятиях хранителя улик и в отвратительном настроении отправился к Шерлоку.

Шерлок с видом оскорбленный невинности заявил, что он не имел никакого отношения к пропавшей улике, но Лестрад на это не купился.

‒ Или ты возвращаешь улику, или я отстраняю тебя и от этого расследования, и вообще от работы со мной. Ясно?

‒ В пятый раз повторяю: не брал я ее! ‒ воскликнул Шерлок.

‒ То же самое ты сказал в предыдущий раз, и до этого, и до этого, а потом каждый раз оказывалось, что улика была у тебя. Все, с меня хватит. Бог свидетель, я устал повторять о том, чтобы ты соблюдал протокол осмотра места преступления. Больше ты не появишься ни на одном из них. А если я найду доказательство того, что ты сфабриковал или повредил улику, я добьюсь, чтобы тебя судили. Это понятно?

‒ Ты меня не слушаешь! ‒ раздраженно выпалил Шерлок, щеки которого окрасил румянец.

‒ Нет, ‒ отозвался Лестрад незнакомым ему самому холодным и тихим голосом, ‒ это ты меня не слушаешь. Все кончено.

Он вышел на улицу, засунув замерзшие руки в карманы своего черного пальто. Пустошь занимала почти полгектара пересеченной местности, которую окрестные жители использовали в качестве свалки. И отсутствие у старших офицеров энтузиазма относительно дела о пропавших бездомных, личности половины которых они даже не установили, можно было понять. Во всяком случае, работать сверхурочно, тратя деньги их скудного бюджета, они не собирались. Однако Лестраду надо было отправить криминалиста обратно на пустошь, а о том, как заплатить ему и другим, он подумает позже.

Шерлок стоял у грязного окна, глядя вслед Лестраду, пока тот не скрылся из вида. С тех самых пор, как они вернулись с острова, с ним стало трудно иметь дело, но он никогда не был таким неблагоразумным. Как типично: Майкрофт поймал его на слове именно перед тем, когда Шерлок больше всего хотел бы нарушить свое обещание, чтобы принести хоть какую-то пользу.

Два часа спустя Шерлок признал поражение и впервые в своей сознательной жизни позвонил брату, чтобы попросить о помощи. Помощница Майкрофта неизменно невозмутимо сказала, что тот будет недоступен еще как минимум половину суток.

* * *

В воскресенье у Лестрада был выходной, и он отправил на пустошь Донован присматривать за криминалистом. Поспав несколько часов, Лестрад сходил в магазин, запустил стиральную машинку и, чувствуя себя слишком взбудораженным и одиноким в пустой квартире, натянул пальто и снова покинул дом. Погода была скверной, моросил дождь, не прекращавшийся уже несколько дней, и дул сильный северо-восточный, но прогулка была намного лучше, чем одиночество.

На улицу Лестрад вышел после одиннадцати и тут же напомнил себе найти, наконец, время, чтобы купить шарф и перчатки. Его быстрый бодрый шаг замедлился, когда он увидел изящную черную машину, припаркованную впереди на тесной стоянке. Испытав совершенно нелепый прилив нетерпения, Лестрад снова пошел быстрее.

Как только он приблизился к машине, из нее вышла знакомая фигура.

Когда Майкрофт выпрямился, Лестрад увидел в его руке зонт. Правда, если бы Майкрофт решил раскрыть его, защищаясь от измороси, то порывистый ветер, пожалуй, унес бы его, как Мэри Поппинс.

– Детектив-инспектор.

Это холодное и формальное обращение убило в Лестраде остатки беспочвенных надежд, но его все равно удивило, что даже после стольких месяцев он испытал такое острое разочарование.

– Дай догадаюсь: тебе звонил Шерлок, – сказал он с легким презрением.

– Он несколько озабочен, – признал Майкрофт. – Он настаивает на том, что не брал улику, которая пропала.

– Считай, что я удивлен.

Уперев металлический кончик зонта-трости в разбитый асфальт, Майкрофт крутанул его и бесстрастно посмотрел на Лестрада.

– Шерлок много раз лгал мне, но никогда – чтобы защитить свою репутацию. Он может вести себя невежливо, однако я знаю, что он серьезно относится к работе с тобой, пусть он ему и не придет в голову сказать об этом.

Лестрад, на которого не произвела впечатление эта речь, поднял воротник пальто. Очередной порыв ветра сорвал несколько листьев, еще остававшихся на деревьях, и бросил на асфальт к их мокрым и жалким товарищам.

– О да, это все меняет, – отозвался Лестрад, собираясь уходить.

– Он поклялся мне, что не брал ее, – добавил Майкрофт.

– Да, он всегда так говорит. Обычно прямо перед тем, как возвращает улику, которую он утащил. Со мной он проделывал такое дважды, и я предупредил его, что третий раз будет последним. Но он все равно это сделал. Даже если он вернет улику, без должного оформления ее не примут в суде, даже если она будет ключевой. Нет смысла искать убийцу, если мы не сможем его посадить.

– Шерлок лгал тебе? – после непродолжительного молчания спросил Майкрофт.

– Как сивый мерин. – Злость Лестрада нарастала с каждой секундой, проведенной в обществе Майкрофта. – Его интересует только собственное удовлетворение – разгадать загадку, сложить паззл, доказать свой ум, поучаствовать в охоте. У него  нет понятия об ответственности. Ты отвечал за него со своих шестнадцати лет, но у тебя паршиво вышло. Если бы он когда-нибудь отвечал за свои действия, сейчас мог бы быть более достойным человеком. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это серьезно?

Выражение лица Майкрофта было ледяным, а уголки рта заметно опустились.

– Моя способность к анализу и пониманию никуда не делась.

– Только не тогда, когда это касается Шерлока, – фыркнул Лестрад. – Ты его слишком избаловал!

Немигающий взгляд Майкрофта, похожий на оценивающий взгляд безжалостный рептилии, впился в Лестрада.

– Вот как? – обманчиво мягким голосом уточнил Майкрофт. – Пожалуйста, продолжай делиться своими мыслями о том, как должны вести себя члены мой семьи.

Лестрад насмешливо хмыкнул.

– Тебе понадобится нечто большее, чем весь твой апломб, чтобы заткнуть меня. Шерлок избалован, и ты тоже, только в другом смысле. Думаю, это неизбежно, когда кто-то имеет много денег и еще больше влияния.

– Возможно, – согласился Майкрофт. – Ты очень доверчивый. Как ты можешь быть уверен, что я не злоупотреблю властью, которой, по-твоему, обладаю?

– Тот факт, что мы вообще об этом разговариваем, говорит сам за себя. Ты уже ей злоупотребил. Что вызывает у меня вопрос: если ли что-то, чего ты не сделаешь ради брата? – Он замолк на секунду и спросил: – Ты в курсе, что он снова начал употреблять? – Ему показалось, что Майкрофт вздрогнул. – Нет? Я так и думал.

Мгновение спустя Майкрофт поднял на него разочарованный взгляд лишившегося последних иллюзий человека и сказал почти с отвращением:

– Должно быть, ты рад сказать мне это.

Никто не любит, когда его называют мелочным, особенно сразу после того, как они показали свою мелочность.

– Если в последних месяцах и было что-то радостное, то я это пропустил. Где ты, черт побери, пропадал? – Лестрад не узнал собственный голос. Ярость и желание пульсировали в его крови, и стук его сердца отдавался в ушах барабанным боем. – Ты исчез, оставив Шерлока в подвешенном состоянии. Может, физическую зависимость он на острове и преодолел, но психологическую… А ты просто бросил его, оставил на незнакомца, чтобы тот все расхлебывал.

Ветер подхватил полу мокрого льняного пиджака Майкрофта, и тот непроизвольно поежился.

– Он порвал со мной все связи. Я пытался уважать его желания.

Все, о чем он мог думать, – это то, что Шерлок снова начал употреблять наркотики, и это когда Майкрофт уже почти поверил, что этот кошмар закончился. Шерлок употреблял наркотики, а он об этом не знал.

– Ты что, ничего не понимаешь? Он не имел это в виду. Неужели ты не понимаешь, как ему одиноко?

– Одиноко? – повторил Майкрофт, пытаясь вспомнить время, когда Шерлок искал хоть чьей-то компании, особенно его.

– Может, для тебя работа и является наркотиком, но нормальным людям требуется больше, и…

– Я вас больше не задерживаю, – перебил его Майкрофт, с которого было достаточно.

Как он и рассчитывал, этого было достаточно, чтобы Лестрад ушел.

Как только тот повернулся к нему спиной, Майкрофт опустил голову, тихо выдохнул и прислонился к машине. Было глупо приходить сюда, но, получив благовидный предлог, он не смог преодолеть искушение увидеть Грегори. Майкрофт сжал переносицу двумя пальцами. Ему следовало помнить, что надо опасаться своих желаний.

Антея, чьи темные волосы развевал ветер, покинула свое убежище за высокой изгородью из бирючины, за которой скрывался крошечный сад. Увидев, что Лестрад остановился, замер и пошел назад, она, ничем не выдавая своих чувств, быстро набрала смс Дэвиду, который сидел на водительском сидении. Восемь месяцев работы личным помощником Майкрофта научили ее делать несколько дел и решать разные задачи одновременно.

– Счастливого дня рождения, сэр, – сказала она, когда Лестрад приблизился настолько, чтобы слышать их, но не настолько, чтобы Майкрофт его заметил.

– Да уж, он определенно счастливый, – равнодушно ответил Майкрофт и фыркнул. – Похоже, этот день рождения будет не менее счастливым, чем тот, когда меня сбил мотоцикл. Достойное завершение отвратительной недели.

– Куда теперь? – спросила Антея, понимая, что Лестрад внимательно их слушает.

– Когда за мной завтра заедет машина?

– В шесть.

– Тогда вы двое можете ехать домой.

– И оставить вас бродить по улицам Западного Кенсингтона? – сухо осведомилась Антея.

Майкрофт нетерпеливо вздохнул и махнул рукой.

– Похоже, что меня волнует сейчас логика? Хорошо, тогда в Белгравию.

Двигатель захрипел, чихнул и отказался заводиться. Скоро стало очевидно, что в ближайшем будущем они никуда не поедут.

– Черт, – пробормотал Майкрофт, отлепляясь от машины, и повернулся к водителю. И только тогда заметил Лестрада.

Он напрягся, приготовившись к худшему.

– Детектив-инспектор?

Лестрад наблюдал за Майкрофтом достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что он сделал его неделю еще хуже, чем она была. Майкрофт был неподходяще одет для ноябрьского Лондона, явно утром не брился, глаза у него были налиты кровью, а на лице написана усталость. Судя по всему, он приехал сюда прямо из аэропорта – вспоминая новости, было нетрудно догадаться, откуда, – чтобы помочь Шерлоку, и даже не переоделся во что-нибудь потеплее. Неудивительно, что Майкорфта трясло – его льняной пиджак промок насквозь.

– Я был зол на тебя, но это не оправдание тому, как я рассказал тебе о Шерлоке, – тихо сказал Лестрад. – И мне следовало сказать самое главное: он чист с середины сентября. Я регулярно проверял его. К счастью – или к несчастью – у меня достаточно дел, чтобы он был все время занят.

– Он чист? – повторил Майкрофт, вздрогнув под очередным порывом ветра.

– Да, я уверен.

– Спасибо. На чем он сидел?

– На коксе.

Майкрофт поморщился.

У Лестрада зазвонил телефон и, вынув его из кармана, он пробормотал:

– Я должен ответить.

Отвернувшись, чтобы не отвлекаться на Майкрофта, он сказал:

– Лестрад, слушаю. Что вы нашли? Объясни, как новая улика могла появиться на месте преступления, которые должны были охранять полицейские? О, так они пошли отлить, да? Вместе? Ну, конечно, как я сразу не догадался. Я сам поговорю с их детективом-инспектором. Криминалисты вернулись? Хорошо. Нет, я вам не нужен. Продолжайте наблюдать за местом преступления. И, ради бога, не потеряйте еще и эту улику.

Закончив разговор, он тут же позвонил Шерлоку. Печально было думать о том, что его номер был первым в списке его быстрого набора.

– Лестрад. Я должен перед тобой извиниться за то, что не поверил… хотя, если бы не врал до этого… Да. Я только что узнал, что какой-то идиот развлекается на нашем месте преступления. Записка, которая пропала, была найдена, а с ней еще три, на всех написано фиолетовым фломастером «Кто хочет поиграть?» Криминалисты будут обрабатывать место еще по меньшей мере два дня. Я отвезу тебя туда, когда они закончат. До этого – не лезь. Нет, этого недостаточно, я хочу, чтобы ты дал честное слово. Что? Да, он здесь. Конечно, я рассказал ему, что ты снова употребляешь – просто, чтобы иметь сомнительное удовольствие видеть, как он постарел на десять лет.

Некоторое время Лестрад молчал, а затем слегка улыбнулся и, повернувшись, протянул телефон Майкрофту.

– Это тебя.

Пока братское перемирие рушилось на глазах – и Майкрофт, очевидно, выторговывал более выгодные условия для нового, если судить по его самодовольному выражению лица. Пока они разговаривали, Лестрад перекинулся парой слов с Дэвидом, который, бросив взгляд на Антею, пошел в его квартиру.

– Твой телефон, – сказал чуть позже Майкрофт, возвращая Лестраду мобильник.

Его напряжение немного спало, но он трясся как побитая собака.

Когда он дотронулся до руки Лестрада, тот вздрогнул.

– Идиот, почему ты не сел в машину, там теплее? – И добавил: – Прости за то, что я сказал раньше, ты этого не заслуживаешь. – А потом быстро, чтобы не потерять решимость, выпалил: – Когда я тебя увидел, я на секунду подумал, что ты приехал повидаться со мной.

Майкрофт уставился на него своим обычным неуютным пристальным взглядом, но на этот раз в нем не было холодности.

– Ты полагаешь, я не смог бы возобновить участие Шерлока в расследованиях парой звонков? – наконец спросил он.

Лестрад не стал заострять внимание на его самоуверенности, осознав, что именно он сказал.

– А-а-а… – «красноречиво» протянул он. – Хорошо.

Это и впрямь было… хорошо.

Он подпрыгнул на месте, когда позади него раздалось многозначительное покашливание, и, повернувшись, едва не споткнулся о чемоданы, которые Антея выгружала из машины. Он даже не заметил ее.

– Тебе повезло, что у меня здоровое сердце, – сказал Лестрад скорее, чтобы доказать, что он вовсе не смущен, чем из желания завязать с Антеей разговор.

– Рада слышать, сэр.

– Довольно, – прервал их Майкрофт, но без недовольства. Его явно веселила эта ситуация. – Иди домой. Увидимся завтра в шесть утра.

– Вы балуете меня, сэр.

– Я знаю. Но я борюсь с приступами добродушия. Ступай.

Увидев, что Дэвид возвращается, Антея ответила:

– С удовольствием, сэр.

И, не успев отойти, уже начала разговаривать по телефону.

– А ты где был? – поинтересовался Майкрофт уДэвида.

– Осматривал квартиру детектива-инспектора, чтобы убедиться, что там безопасно.

– Зачем?

– Я его об этом попросил, – сказал Лестрад. – Ты замерз, вымок и устал. Я решил, что тебе надо переодеться и принять горячий душ у меня дома, и понимал, что Дэвид все равно хочет сперва удостовериться, что там все в порядке. Потом мы можем пообедать. Если у тебя, конечно, есть время.

Майкрофт колебался. Его жизнь была сложной и без Грегори Лестрада. С другой стороны, у него ведь сегодня был день рождения.

– У меня есть время, – подтвердил он.

Улыбка Лестрада на мгновение согрела его, как языки пламени.

– Тогда идем в дом, в тепло.

 

[1] Точнее, в оригинале Салли говорит о Восточно-Индийских доках, но они расположены как раз в Блэкволле, и переводчик решил оставить район, чтобы не путать читателей Индией.

[2] Район, где находится крупный вокзал и станция метро.


End file.
